Pane e tulipani
Pane e tulipani or Bread and Tulips is a wonderful Italian movie. The story is told in a way only a European can, you thumb|ימין|לוגו מהסרט would never find such a movie in Hollywood. There are no special effects, no gadgets, no fast cars, ... nothing you would probably find in it if this was a Hollywood production. The characters are the real stars in this movie, together with all the streets and canals of Venice. It's about a middle aged, neglected housewife and mother who is left behind by her family on a bus trip. Her family doesn't even notice she's missing until two hours later. She decides to hitch-hike home and she meets different people. To one of them she says that she has never been to Venice, but that she really would like to see it. The man suggests to bring her to Venice instead of driving her home and so her adventure begins. She meets some interesting people and in one way or another she always influences their lives. But not only their lives change, her life is influenced by it as well. I guess this must sound incredibly boring to some people, but it really isn't. I enjoyed the movie - which can be seen as a modern fairy tale or as a real story - a lot. I guess it all depends from the viewer. Do you believe finding real love, when it's not supposed to happen to you, could actually happen? Personally I do, but I'm a real optimist, so perhaps that's why I liked it so much. It might also be because it gives a very optimistic view towards life. I guess the real strength of this movie lies in the fact that even after the movie has ended, you are still thinking about it. The story is simple, very universal, but also subtle and deep. I could talk for hours about this movie, but I guess you'll have to see it for yourself. My advice to everybody, but especially to the people who love Italy as much as I do: Sit down, relax and enjoy העלילה החיים הם לעתים קרובות פשוט "למען של" ואנחנו צריכים לדעת על זה ורוצים ליהנות כאשר אנו מוצגים לרגל אל. קצת למען "של", קצת על הבחירה, Rosalba, צעיר מלבד דבר עקרת בית של פסקארה, במהלך נסיעה באוטובוס אחרי מצאה את עצמה לבד ... שכח בבית קפה כביש, מחליט לא לחכות לה בעלה ובניו לחזור לאסוף אותה אבל במקום זאת מחליטה למצוא את הדרך הביתה שלה. היא קצת נעלב שהיא נשכחה על ידי משפחתה נאמר על ידי בעלה להישאר כך, מתקומם קצת היא מוצאת את עצמה תקלה-וטיולים ישירה ונציה. ההרפתקה שלה בוונציה מתחיל להכיר אנשים מוזר אבל מרתק. Fermo; הפרחים אנרכיסטית, גרציה; המעסה ו פרננדו; מלצר מאיסלנד שמדבר בשפה משלו של האיטלקי. נכתב על ידי caitlin_leroy@hotmail.com () Rosalba היא עקרת בית ב פסקארה עם בנים בגיל העשרה, נשוי מאז 21 לספק אינסטלציה שאת הפילגש היא אחותה החוק. כאשר האוטובוס משאיר אותה, ואת בעלה מכנה לספר לה להישאר, היא המורדים מעט hitchhikes לעבר ביתו, להחליט על גחמה להמשיך ונציה. היא lucks לחדר בדירה של פרננדו, נחבא אל הכלים, Icelander רשמית; גרציה מתיידד, מעסה הוליסטי; ו, מקבל עבודה בחנות הפרחים של Fermo, אנרכיסט רגזן. בעלה שולח שרברב שמנמן כדי למצוא אותה. חובה ויל אינסטינקט אמהי לנצח בחוץ, או יהיה אלבה להישאר בוונציה, שילוב של רציונליות של רומא עם הדמיון של יוון כדי למצוא את האני האמיתי שלה איטלקית? נכתב על ידי jhailey@hotmail.com () המקור שאלות loved this movie and hope the in-production English language version is good, although I usually cringe at remakes. Anyway, I was wondering what others' thoughts are about the last scene, the one with the dancing -- is it real or is it one of the many dream sequences that Rosalba has throughout the movie? I could see it as either way... I hoped it was actually happening to the characters yet it had a dream-like quality too השחקנית The fabulous Italian actress Licia Maglietta (who plays the lead character Rosealba in Bread&Tulips) has appeared in only a few films that have made it to English-speaking North America. The only other film that I'm aware of is Agata and the Storm (2004). Anybody know others? I'm an older guy and I just love this woman. She's not only a terrific actress, she's also warm, genial, sweet, and oh-so-sexy. Those nubile early-20-something actresses in Hollywood these days are like pre-pubescent children compared to an 'earthy' woman like Licia. Bruno Ganz usually doesn't 'get' the woman in movies, but he scored big-time in this one with the scrumptious Licia. This is the second time I've seen this gem of a movie. I'm sure I'll see it again. 7.3 מתוך10 אצל 4552 צופים קומדיה דרמה רומנטיקה קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים